マトリョシカ (Matryoshka)
and |singers = GUMI and Hatsune Miku |producers = Hachi (music, lyrics, illustration, video) |links = }} Background "MATORYOSHKA" is an original song by Hachi. It was uploaded to YouTube on October 1, 2013. This song was made for Miku's 3rd anniversary. This song is a rather chaotic and addictive alternative rock composition which reached over 1 million hits with incredible speed (less than 32 days, a feat that most other well-known songs take from a few months to a year to achieve). Most of the lyrics are nonsensically vague or ridiculous, with a slight hint of pain or sadness, giving the overall song a crazy and psychotic feeling. Therefore, the lyrics have been interpreted in various ways. A Matryoshka is a Russian nesting doll. The intermissions are descriptions in many different languages from the Wikipedia article for them. The first is taken exclusively from the Japanese one, but the second combines information from other languages. This song has entered the Hall of Myths and exceeded over 10 million YouTube views. Hence, this is Hachi's best work, one of the most popular Vocaloid duets, and one of the most popular VOCALOID songs of all time. Lyrics Derivatives |utau = |producers = KIPCIN (cover), grani (art, PV) |categories = UTAU cover |links = nn sm12095218 }} |other = |human = , |producers = |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm12404921 |description = A cover by Zebra and Hashiyan. This cover became extremely popular with over 1,000,000 views in Nico Nico. }} |producers = |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm12431230 |description = A cover by Machigerita, it has become one of his most popular vocaloid covers. }} |dance = |arrangement = and |producers = Suzumu (arrangement) |categories = Arrangement; Human cover |links = nn sm17437574 }} |fanmadepv = |spinoff = , |categories = Parody; Human cover |links = nn sm14319655; yt ELluzi0lMVE |description = A parody cover by 96Neko and vipTenchou. This cover became very popular, with over 2,000,000 views on Nico Nico. }} |producers = Kohyoudou (video) and Shimobe-C (illust) |categories = Parody; Human cover |links = nn sm12868706 |description = A parody with Pokemon and Matryoshka mashed up together. The original video contained only an altered Pokemon PV and lacked a proper singer, with GUMI and Miku singing the original Matryoshka. }} }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru 2 collection. (piano sheet music) *Vocaloid Best Selection series. (sheet music) *Vocaloid Super Selection collection. (sheet music) *VOCALO☆Band Score Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *OFFICIAL ORANGE *Vocalonexus *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Blue) *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~impacts~ Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Project Mirai *Project mirai 2 *Groove Coaster Zero *Groove Coaster EX / Rhythmvaders EX Gallery Hachi_Matryoshka_PM.jpg|Hatsune Miku's module 'Matryoshka' by Hachi from the song Matryoshka for the video game Project Mirai Matryoshka Project Mirai 2 Miku Gumi moduls Hachi.jpg|Hatsune Miku's and Gumi's modules 'Matryoshka' by Hachi from the song Matryoshka for the video game Project Mirai External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese duet songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures